


structure (i've shed)

by cherry_grace



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, mafuyuki, structure by odd sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_grace/pseuds/cherry_grace
Summary: a take on yuki's inner turmoil in the midst of the chaos between his band, school, his part-time job, and his relationship. // inspired by structure by odd sweetheart
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Yoshida Yuuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	structure (i've shed)

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to n.k. (text me if you ever find this)
> 
> structure by odd sweetheart truly sounds like a song from the given soundtrack, and i can't help imagining yuki playing the guitar part in the song (pls try this out, i swear it'll hurt 100x more). the lyrics describe mafuyuki so much.
> 
> without further ado, please enjoy reading

Slipping away.

He was slipping away. Mafuyu from Yuki; Yuki himself. What was the latter to do, when the only structure that held up his life was crumbling? How was he to fix it in the midst of all the chaos--the schoolwork, the part-time job, the bills, the relationship, the band? He knew he couldn’t fix it. He was drained of energy. Everything was so difficult, everything he did was worthless, and everyday, it was the same: failed music and a broken family. 

_ I want to talk to you _ , he wanted to tell Mafuyu. How long had it been? Three days? A week? Yuki didn’t know anymore, but one thing he did know is that he  _ had  _ to meet Mafuyu. He had to meet him, otherwise… No. He didn’t want to think of it.

I have so many things to say, he said in his mind. How do I go about this? How can I ever ask you to stay by my side if all it ever brings is suffering?

Yuki’s heart tightened, and he clenched his lips so hard together that they drew blood. He was just trying his  _ damned _ best to achieve his dreams, yet it seemed as if everything--even his dream--was slipping away from him. His estranged father, his failed music which defined his life--everything was pointing to the fact that Yuki  _ didn’t matter _ . 

“What am I to do?” he asked in the barest of a whisper. He shut his eyes tightly, sensing that the daily onset of voices were about to visit him again.

“No,” he told himself, his chest heaving up and down.

_ You’ll never make it,  _ one whispered.

_ No one likes your music _ , another added.

_ Mafuyu’s so tired of you.  _

“Get out!” he yelled.

_ One has to go. _

He opened his eyes, his hand gripping his chest.

“Mafuyu…” he called shakily. “Mafuyu, Mafuyu, Mafuyu.” He brought his hands to his eyes, which brimmed with tears. He didn’t want to let go of him. He didn’t want to let go of music. He didn’t want to let his bandmates down and his single mother. He’d sacrificed so much. 

“But say the word,” Yuki began in a twisted smile, “and I’ll stop the world for you Mafuyu.”

He had to have been possessed by a ghost if he were to choose anything over Mafuyu. He was his skeleton, the blood in his veins, the oxygen in his lungs. He had been there at his worst, his best, and the simple day-to-day occurrences of life. Who was Yuki kidding? He lived his life for Mafuyu.

And if he were to lose him, then there was no point in living.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
